


Singularity

by timeaftertime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, baby crows as Daichi's kids give me ultimate life, will update tags as i go on the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeaftertime/pseuds/timeaftertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University student and resident dreamer Sugawara Koushi gets hired by a hot business man in the name of Sawamura Daichi to babysit his three kids. </p><p>Alternative: In which some of your Haikyuu!! characters are actual kids with too much energy, and in which some are the troublesome grownups.</p><p>(I'll try to fit as many characters in so if your fave isn't here yet, tell me and I'll try to do something about it ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. the condition of being singular.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to J9 and A.

It was a usual and boring Saturday for one Sugawara Koushi. The faint sounds of a game show and his roommate's laughter were background noises while he was working on an essay. The problem with Koushi was supposedly being a "responsible smart ass" as quoted by his annoying yet endearing roommate, Kuroo, whenever he sees him studying for a test a week before it's given. He sighs for the hundredth time when he's drafting his Advanced English essay due in three weeks- his thoughts roam to what Kuroo says and resolutely thinks that _yeah, he’s probably right._

He swivels around in his desk chair three times before he finally stands up and flops on his back carelessly on his bed. He grabs his miniature globe (that lights up- mind you, which he thinks is pretty cool) and spins it. He closes his eyes and points his finger to the spinning surface. He peeks his right eye open to find his index finger pointing to some place in Europe. _Huh, Amsterdam_. He smiles to himself as he puts his globe back to his wooden nightstand.

Koushi had always loved the thought of seeking adventures in foreign places. He had wanderlust imprinted in his very self, pictures of countries, diverse cultures and people decorated his moderately sized room, books and materials adorning the wooden shelves. Looking up above his bed, he scans his rectangular frame of the map of the world and wistfully sighs. He was financially stable enough for history and literature studies at his school- but somehow, he just doesn't have enough to go out of Japan yet.

It's his dream to be a writer, to be able to write realistic plots based from countries rich on history, create distinct characters, and maybe just a tad bit of himself. He has been reading tales of medieval knights and queens to modern fiction and biographies. Yes, Sugawara Koushi is more than knowledgeable about the things _out there_ , but what he truly wishes is a first-hand experience of _life_.

Sharp knocks and a lazy voice breaks him out of his reverie and silent moping. His roommate finds him sprawled out on his bed and he curiously eyes him up and down before stepping inside his room.

"Just wanted to check if you were okay because I didn't hear your monologue for like, five minutes."

"What does that even mean?" Koushi asks, sitting up confusedly and brushing his hair out of his sight.

"You do realize you say stuff disturbingly out loud when you write, right- oh hey, that rhymed." Kuroo jokingly comments. He sits down on Koushi's swivel chair and begins to skim through the half done word document.

"Hey! I'm not done writing that yet! I still need to reread more Shakespeare works before I defend what's his best- or worst one. My prof’s weird." He throws a small pillow aimed at his roommate's head and breaks out in a laugh when he reacts too late and it hits him square in the face. "And no, I didn't realize my inner thoughts are broadcasted when I write."

"This is your draft and it's already better than any of my essays. Screw you and your writing skills." He tries to glare, and misses his chance to throw back the offending pillow back to the boy laughing on the bed.

"Anyway, you left your phone on the counter, kept on ringing but I didn't answer when I saw who it was because frankly- Tanaka is annoying at times." He stretches and stands up to chuck the phone beside Koushi's lap. He makes a move to exit his room but hovers slightly before turning the door knob.

"Now that I think about it.." Kuroo ponders and speaks up before Koushi had the chance to check his phone for the supposed calls from Tanaka. "He was mentioning something to me about some babysitting job."

"Hmm, really?" Koushi raises his eyebrow while scrolling through his phone. "Yeah. And then I told him if I looked like someone who could be with a kid within ten feet of proximity-" Koushi suddenly chuckles at the thought of _Kuroo taking care of children_ , _Kuroo_ who doesn't even know how to microwave popcorn and who once tried picking up his own 2-year old nephew by the _foot_. He still remembers the appalled and to be honest- corpse-like expression of his cousin who screamed for about ten seconds straight, her son probably peed himself.

Koushi had definitely witnessed some troublesome and straight-to-the-point weird tragedies his dark-haired roommate shared with children under the age of ten. This brings him back to the question of why would Tanaka even consider Kuroo to be a _babysitter_.

"- So I pretty much guessed that was what he wanted to talk about with you. The babysitting job, I mean." Kuroo finishes, leaning on the hard wood of the door, gesturing to Koushi's phone.

"Babysitting? I've done it before so I might consider it then, if ever that's what Ryuu wanted to tell me about." He responds, lightly tapping the edge of his phone to his chin.

"Oh yeah, didn't you look after Kiyoko's demon spawn of a brother every weekend for like two months last year?" He drawls out. Kuroo detaches himself from the door, taking interest in the pictures pinned on the wall near his bookshelf.

Koushi then makes a sound of triumph- which Kuroo stares at him strangely for- because then, he finds Tanaka's contact and sends him a quick message that he's sorry for not picking up the calls and that he'll be the one to contact instead.

"Hey, Tobio isn't a bad kid. He's just.. a little _too intense_ for a six-year old." Koushi defends. Tobio, Kiyoko's younger brother indeed seemed cold to other people who weren't his sister. The boy had a permanent scowl on his young face, which then resulted to other kids his age being scared of him and/or fighting him. It took precisely two and a half days for Tobio to actually warm up to Koushi, which was practically a 'goddamn miracle' according to Kiyoko herself. She told him about Tobio refusing to even hang out with their relatives and instead opting to stay in his room and play video games by himself.

At the comment, Koushi wonders how a six-year old can even play video games, but he guesses no one is too young for Mario anyway.

Koushi was the one who introduced the little boy to volleyball- coincidentally- since Kiyoko insisted on making Tobio watch him play leisurely on his free time with his friends. He quickly became hooked on the sport the first time Koushi let him handle the ball, his dark blue-grey eyes showing a new sense of wonder and poorly hidden fascination. Ever since then, Koushi thinks he pretty much had an effect on the young boy because he now takes an interest on clumsily playing outside with his volleyball, often dragging Koushi along with wide eyes and a slight smile. This is a sight to behold because Kiyoko had never seen her little brother regard anything as _exciting_ as his time with _Suga-san_ on the weekends.

"Huh, you were right. Ryuu just sent me a text about his friend needing someone to babysit- wait, woah-" Koushi's eyes widen a fraction at the information on his phone. He almost dropped the device if not for his roommate stealing it and reading what almost gave Koushi a slight heart attack.

"A babysitting job for that much money?! Damn."

"Should I take it? I mean I'm not even professional enough for that type of-"

"Look, man. Do you think that bald friend of yours would offer that to you if you weren't capable? Like I said, you managed to tame the most annoying and spoiled kids and make them follow your every footstep." Kuroo sits across the bed from him while Koushi continues to dart his eyes from his phone to his roommate anxiously.

"Tobio isn't annoying- or spoiled. How many times-"

Kuroo coughs before replying. "Example B, Yachi's younger cousin. Didn't you find little Kei as troublesome- if not more, that Tobio?" "

Hey! Kei-chan's a-" Koushi starts to argue when his phone interrupts. Kuroo shoots him a smug smile and gestures to stand up and finally leave before he answers the call.

 

The phone call with one Tanaka Ryuu was for a lack of better phrase, a rollercoaster ride. Talking with Tanaka had always left him quite bewildered and strangely- a bit like that uneasy feeling you get when you don't know if you passed or failed a test. Over the line, Koushi couldn't possibly fathom how someone can _sound_ animated, but somehow Tanaka can.

Tanaka chatted Koushi about this friend of his needing someone he can trust with his three kids and he almost lost his will because- _what do you mean three kids?!_ Nonetheless, he patiently listened to his ramble about the job that Koushi plans on taking. Tanaka's ability to change his tone from blatant excited yelling to whispers that was hard to understand from the static puzzled Koushi as Tanaka told him he'll be messaging him the contact number of the parent.

The way he described his possible employer was intriguing on its own. He chuckles at Tanaka's almost salesperson talk with _'Yes, Suga-san, he's a single parent about our age with three small boys. They're really cute and energetic I'm sure you'll like them!'_. He ended up telling him he'll take a chance at it because of his realization that he literally had nothing to lose. He adored children and the offer was too tempting to refuse. After all, this just might be the thing he needs to make his traveling dreams come true.

After he texts him that he already sent before-hand Koushi's basic information to the parent (named Sawamura Daichi, he noted) he didn't have time to question how Tanaka was sure Koushi was going to accept the job. Tanaka suggests for Daichi and Koushi to meet up the following day at 2pm in the coffee shop near his dorms because apparently, Daichi was a busy man and the cafe was the most convenient place for them to talk things over.

 

After a while, he gets up and decides to go finish his draft before sleeping. When he starts to have four consecutive typos due to bleary eyes and fatigue from sitting too long- which he blames on Shakespeare's pretentiousness- he grumbles before giving up. He uses his last bit of energy to turn off his desk light and close his laptop before flopping down on his bed. The thoughts of meeting Sawamura Daichi didn't linger much on his mind as he rubbed his eyes and soon, fell asleep.

* * *

 

The following Sunday morning comes in the form of waking up at 9am to make coffee and toast for both him and Kuroo (even if he probably won't be awake until noon- the effect of binge watching til the crack of dawn). He busies himself with proofreading and editing his essay that's due in three weeks and when that bores him, he reads the book Kiyoko gave him last Christmas.

He was too antsy for his impending meeting yet a part of him remembers that Tanaka mentioned once or twice that _he's super nice and cool, Suga-san! You don't have to worry_ , so he guesses it won't be too awkward or humiliating.

Koushi then prepares himself physically and mentally for the next couple of hours, because he really doesn't want to mess this up. He doesn't even know what Tanaka had said about him to Sawamura-san so he'll have to try to live up to his expectations. Even Kuroo shows his own way of moral support by criticizing what clothing he should wear because _'dear god Suga, you're not meeting the President, why do you look so formal- this is a babysitting job. You should wear that bluish sweater instead..'_

By the time 2pm rolls around, Koushi was already seated on a booth close to the window at the cafe Tanaka told him to be at, eyes darting around nervously while he fidgets with his phone.

After a couple of minutes he hears a calm and deep "Are you Sugawara Koushi?" spoke to his right, and Koushi promptly turns his head at the inquiring tone. A tan man about his height- maybe a few inches taller, greets him with a polite smile and Koushi almost forgets to respond because he _utterly, completely, swear-to-god_ did not expect this was the person he was going to work for. He puts his hand forward, expecting him to shake his hand.

"Uh- yes", he stammers while accepting the handshake offered and bowing hastily. The man removes his dark blazer and rolls the sleeves of his white button down polo before he sits down across from him. He feels the need to confirm if this is really the Sawamura Daichi Tanaka’s been talking about because how is this _single parent_ even _single?_

It takes a whole minute of introduction in Koushi’s part which included telling the man across about basic information about him. Sawamura-san then discusses the schedule and that he'll pay him every hour and Koushi gets intrigued- yet again by _how much_ this person is paying.

"So, you know the starters. Just on Saturdays, but if I need you to come watch over the kids on other days, I'll inform you ahead of time so you won't have schedule conflicts." Sawamura further explains while handing him a card with his contact numbers (it briefly wonders him how he has _three_ different ones) and the house's telephone number.

The more the conversation turns to his family, he could see clearly how much this person loves his kids and he'd be lying if he said he isn't excited to meet them. With the information that Sawamura is just 25- just a couple years older than Koushi, he bites his tongue before he might ask _where is their mother?_ , because that will definitely come out rude and too personal.

Koushi didn't probe much about Sawamura's life after that so he tried keeping his endless curiosity at bay while they both sat drinking coffee. However, he himself told Koushi that it's been hard to find someone his kids like, and so he resulted in consulting his friends in asking around if anyone was compatible and capable in looking after kids. He also added that most of the nannies he tried to hire ended up getting ‘annoyed’ by his three sons so he had to get someone he could rely on.

"I almost forgot I haven't told you the names of the kids yet! I need to go soon- I have meeting at 4." Sawamura remarked while checking the clock planted on the wall of the café. "My eldest is Nishinoya Yuu, but you should call him Noya because he prefers it more-"

Koushi furrows his eyebrows and before he could ask why his last name is different, Sawamura continues to tell him the names of the other two. "My middle is Yamaguchi Tadashi and my youngest is Hinata Shoyou."

"Tadashi is quieter compared to Noya and Shoyou and one thing you should probably remember is to not worry when they get too loud and rowdy, Tadashi keeps them calm afterwards anyway."

"I’m-uh-They seem like great children, Sawamura-san!” He remarks while a part of his brain is shouting at him _not to be too intrusive!!_ “I'll do my best to look after them." He adds after a moment and he notices his shoulders sag with relief and gives him a big smile before replying.

"I'm glad you think so, Sugawara-san- and please, just address me by Daichi. All this formality is unnecessary."

"I- um- sure, Daichi-san. Most people call me by Suga so you can call me that instead of my whole last name." He scratches his nape absent-mindedly with a sheepish expression on his face.

Daichi nods, stands up and shakes Koushi's hand one last time before saying goodbye. He tells him again the address of his house and of Saturday next week to go there to officially start his job.

He bows to him before exiting the cafe and Koushi lets out a breathe he didn’t know he’d been holding. Sawamura Daichi was a friendly enough person but he had an intimidating aura that probably comes from his resolute gaze when they were having a conversation.

Koushi composes himself and gets out of the shop to tread back to his dorm. The thought of Saturday bugs him until he reaches the comfort of his dorm and plops down on the couch beside his roommate, who shoots him a disgruntled look when he switches the channel from some Japanese game show to Discovery Channel.

 _Let’s put off the worrying for now,_ he thinks as he delves into a documentary about penguins and the north pole. Kuroo just shrugs and lets it go, getting into the show as well when the camera gets attacked by three penguins. He supposes game show reruns can wait.


	2. II. think twice.

The following week leading to Saturday came at a fast pace; Koushi barely even registers walking into his lectures and taking down notes, his mind constantly preoccupied by meeting Daichi's kids. Different scenarios ran through his already troubled mind, which is impractical since Koushi has done it before and 'Worrying about it is _stupid_ ', as 'helpfully' added by Kuroo. Friday night comes with lounging on a couch and reading another book - pointless, since he can't grasp the meaning of any of the paragraphs entailed anyway. Anticipation or anxiety, he doesn't even know.

The next day, Koushi wakes up as early as 7am and carefully wanders around his dorm in fear of waking Kuroo up because he'd prefer to have his head attached to his body, thank you very much. He promptly finishes all of his remaining assignments and papers before 11am- practically a new feat for even someone like him.

After making sure he has everything he needs and is dressed appropriately for the day, Koushi shoulders his backpack and plans to leave the dorm with a determined smile on his face. He hears a faint 'good luck, dude' from his roommate before he finally steps foot outside.

* * *

Koushi stands before a modern looking house- surprisingly near his university and dorms - and takes a deep breath before pushing the white button of the doorbell. He checks again if this was the right house Daichi scribbled down on paper on their first meeting as he adjusts the straps of his bag unconsciously, waiting for Daichi to greet him at the door.

He is about to ring the doorbell again when he hears soft footsteps inside coming towards the door. He waits in trepidation as the large door opens and Daichi greets him with a smile, gesturing for him to come in. He bows hastily and toes of his shoes before making his way inside the house.

The house itself was lavishly modern from what Koushi could see the moment he steps inside. Three soft-looking couches in a ‘u’ pattern adorn a spacious living room along with a flat screen TV and several DVDs in two long shelves running above it. There are wooden drawers with misplaced plush toys sitting on top of them, marble floors accented by plush lavender carpets. What he notices though was the number of picture frames in every nook and cranny of the room - Koushi makes a mental note to look at them later.

"Suga-san, the kids' bedroom is the first door on the hallway to the left; their playroom is the one next to it. My bedroom is the first door on the right of the hallway and the guest room is there as well…" Daichi explains, pointing to the adjacent corridors on the sides, which were branching out of the living room. Before he could continue to tour Koushi around though, a small voice interrupts the both of them. They both turn their heads in unison towards the sound, a kid emerging from the hallway and hurriedly going to his father.

"Papa, who is he?" A boy half his height mumbles and peeks behind Daichi's legs. Crouching down to see him more clearly, Koushi immediately thinks that the boy was the cutest child he ever saw because just beneath his messy fringe are _freckles_. Pretty dots were scattered across his cheeks which made his eyes look bigger and positively cuter. Wide eyes blinked at him shyly yet curiously, making himself smaller.

Daichi chuckles at the small boy's actions and bends to pick him up. His little arms wrap around his dad's neck as Daichi neatly pats his bangs away from his face.

"Tadashi, this is Sugawara Koushi. He's your new babysitter." Koushi makes a small wave to the freckled boy who nods in understanding. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Daichi puts him down after he insists in the formal greeting - well as formal as a six year old can get.

"Nice to meet you, Suga-san", The little boy says bowing briefly. He wonders how a kid his age can be so well-mannered while he notes the proud look his dad is giving him. Daichi ruffles his son's hair. "We'll be in your care from now on!" He says more brightly and Koushi could feel his heart slightly stutter from the cuteness of this freckled polite boy.

"Speaking of- Ah, where are your brothers?"

 

The latter responds almost immediately, albeit sheepishly. "Um, Shouyo and Nii-chan broke the lamp-thingy again. That's why I called Papa, and then um- You were talking to Suga-san and then I- I forgot." He ends abruptly, waving his arms around as he sports a worried look.

 

Just as the little boy says this, loud thuds echo throughout the room, footsteps coming toward them as Daichi calls their attention.

"Papa, Papa!" An orange blur emerges from a doorway, which turns out to be another kid- damn he was fast. "Who's taking care of us today? Is it Azu-chan?" He chatters excitedly, jumping to Daichi's arms. His curiosity peaks when he sees band aids litter the boy's arms and legs. He'll have to ask later how clumsy and active this kid can get. Guessing from how Daichi doesn’t seem too troubled by it, he assumes it must be pretty regular from his playing.

"Sho-chan is so impolite! We have a guest-" A dark haired kid speaks loudly behind them, startling Koushi. The first thing he notices about this kid was that the way he stared at him with such a quizzical, yet intense look. To his amusement, he puts out his tiny hand, indicating him to shake it. It was ridiculously adorable and he clearly sees a shy smile edging unto his lips.

"Boys, I got you a new- well, technically ‘trial’- babysitter. Don't scare him away, yeah?" At the sound of _babysitter_ , both of the boys whipped their heads to him expectantly, like he was a magical wood creature from the forest able to do tricks in front of them. If he didn’t know better, he assumes they’re calculating how long he’ll last before quitting. _Interesting_ , he adds as an afterthought.

Now that Koushi takes a closer look at all of them, they definitely looked different from each other. Starting from the colors of their hair to the physical attributes, Koushi takes a guess that Daichi probably wasn't their biological father. _Too many questions, so little time._ He shakes his head with the thought- he can deal with that later.

Koushi crouches down to roughly the same height as the three of them and genuinely grins at the fact that he'll be seeing these cute children every week. He almost loses his balance though, when a hand suddenly darts to touch his hair.

  
“Suga-san’s hair is really pretty. It has the same color as my favorite toy. Tadashi - look!” He gushes, grabbing the attention of his younger brother.

Daichi chuckles while the small boy continues to pat the silver-head’s hair and peers closer. "Sorry, Suga-san. Noya's really fond of playing with other people's hair. I think it's the first time he's seeing hair that is a color of yours!" Koushi smiles. He’s only been in the house and met the kids for roughly ten minutes before he gets compliments about his _hair_. He didn’t need to worry after all.

* * *

After a few more minutes of Daichi showing him where everything is, he gave instructions to Koushi about emergency cases and he's partly amazed how every room in the house has a first aid kit. He also advises him to _never ever_ let the kids touch anything in the kitchen because they're horribly curious about stuff that are supposed to be ten feet away from them at all costs.

"Kids, be good, alright? Suga-san here will take over now, try not to give him too much stress." He says, putting on his coat and adjusting his important-looking leather bag on his shoulder. He ruffles the hair of his three kids who gives him sweet and innocent smiles in return. They utter out their goodbyes and they join Koushi on showing him out of the door and into his car.

The moment the door closes, the kids run to the couches- lead by the eldest. They all simultaneously position themselves on the couch, patting the space next to them and expectantly looking at Koushi to sit close.

"So, should I know about any house rules?" He says, taking his seat between Tadashi and Shouyo.

"Papa said we can't go to the kitchen without him! Also, um," Shouyo speaks up and angles his frame towards Koushi. "We also can't go inside his work room.."

"We don't want to, anyways. Papa's work room has no toys and the room has only blacks and whites in it." Noya adds, looking at the grown-up from his position on the floor.

They settle down after a while, the three boys watching reruns of Pokemon on their TV. Koushi gets alarmed every two minutes because Shouyo gets excited _a lot_ whenever a new Pokemon is introduced and he feels the need to watch _him_ instead of the show. The kid also gets agitated and enthusiastic whenever a battle happens and he runs around the living room, a complete contrast to his two brothers, who are rather quiet watchers (exception of Noya cutely asking Koushi a hundred questions about whether or not Team Rocket was _actually_ evil and/or how he could totally beat Ash if he had his own Pokemon). 

* * *

It was about a half-heart-attack-inducing, half-comical hour or so of them playing outside their backyard when Koushi deems it okay enough to go back inside and chill for the rest of the day. There was a whole set of play things beside their garden, ranging from mini basketball hoops to trampolines to slides and swings. Koushi panics for the nth time because the orange haired kid has the uncanny ability to bump into everything and trip over nothing- he now knows why there’s a separate large cabinet beside their house plants for treating scraped knees and accidental cuts. After Shouyo falls down the trampoline the fifth time because Noya insists on Koushi seeing how high his little brother can jump (he’s throughly amazed and horrified at the same time), he ushers them inside and Tadashi helps him tend to his brothers. He makes them snacks, rummaging through the humongous kitchen and (finding out it can put a convenience store to shame) assembling simple sandwiches and juice packs.

After feeding the three kids (which they were surprisingly a little quiet throughout), Koushi remembers Daichi telling him to make them take a bath “ _by all means possible_ ”- whatever that meant. He then forces himself to pull his best charming smile and what Kuroo describes as _annoyingly pleasing_ voice to get the kids to take a bath before the day is over, so he reasons they'll be waiting for their dad all nice and clean. They only abided because _Koushi-san is so cute when his eyes go all- like this!_ Noya exclaims, forming his little hands into half circles.

Thankfully, Koushi had enough experience and knowledge with children in a bath, and he prides himself in making these three boys squeaky clean without anything happening. Resting afterwards was also much less eventful, the boys taking interest instead on making him tell stories about himself. He was glad they were well-behaved enough to let their babysitter take a breather, also everything was going smoothly so far- well, disregarding the fact that he’s tired to the bone. He could only salute their dad for taking care of his troublesome, energetic, lively, never-seems-to-run-out-of-XP, smiley children daily. 

* * *

He estimates about an hour or so before their dad arrives and as a reward for the boys for being almost-crossing-the-line manageable, he decides to give them candies he knows children must like. Kei, the 6 year old indifferent kid, is a particular example on how sweets make a little one happy, and at the same time happy with you. The blond kid liked to call their friendship at that point of candy-giving on as ‘the turning point of his six years of life’. Koushi liked to call it as ‘Miracle #2’. The first one was snatched by what he liked to call ‘the chronicles of Tobio’.

The backpack he brought with him was about fifty percent candies and sweets, half coming from his friend Kiyoko, who insists on supplying him with it because she high-key loves to bake and gives him the sweets she makes, the other half smuggled from Kuroo’s stash.

Quickly weighing out his options, he settles for making them choose if they wanted to or not, a little confident in his decision making skills. _Because_ , he reasons to himself, _It’s more of a pro than a con, is it not?_

  1. Koushi liked making kids happy and candies are a _certified_ joy giver.
  2. He wants the three boys to be more comfortable around him because although this was their first meeting, the image he strives for is the ‘considerate and cool babysitter’.
  3. They must be tired from playing all day, they probably won’t have much energy left, right?



Half an hour later and he finally realizes that yes, they do seem to like him, judging from their excessive hand pulling and making him play physical games that unbelievably tired him out more than his high school gym class ever did. _Maybe they should let 6-year-olds lead gym class instead_ , he muses. They did seem comfortable with how brightly they talk to him about their adventures with the toys. But alas, he should've known he would be _dead wrong_ on the last one.

Every candy he’d given feels like a nerve in his body being snapped and frayed. He should’ve never underestimated the ability of these kids to have refillable batteries. Noya and Shouyo were the epitome of _extreme sugar rush_ \- with both boys running around and pushing each other, discarded books on the floor being thrown and used as a shield, toy cars bumping their shins. He gives up after placing the books on their proper shelves for the fifth time, it was going to be on the floor the next minute anyway. He honestly should've thought twice.

“I wanna be the very best!” Shouyo sings loudly, shoving another caramel candy in his tiny mouth while Koushi struggles to put him down from the shelf he magically climbed to. He giggles as he forces a mint lollipop between Koushi’s lips. _At least he shares_.

“Like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test-” Noya enthusiastically adds but stopping momentarily to run to the center of the room to continue his passionate singing. “- To train them is my cause!”

“Suga-san, don’t you just love Pokemon too? We all memorize the song because Papa lets us watch it on the weekends!” The youngest exclaims, making Koushi chuckle briefly before he suddenly remembers he has to wrap up soon. Uh oh.

Meanwhile, Tadashi chills in a beanbag on the corner of the room. The small boy is enjoying his own bubble, playing with the various animal plushies, reading out loud a tale about dinosaurs to his toy friends. He also munches on some gummy worms at the same time and Koushi is semi-relieved that at least one out of three were doing fine. He sits down beside him, pushing worry out his mind as he pays attention to Tadashi’s narration. He probably notices how Koushi’s eyes flit to the other two every so often because he suddenly hears a suppressed giggle aimed at him.

“Papa doesn’t mind Noya nii-chan and Sho-chan being annoying and loud, sweets or not, so you shouldn’t worry too, Suga-san.”  
“Also Papa says he loves us very much even then.” The freckled boy reassures him, grinning toothily.

“That’s very nice of him. How about Tadashi? Does Tadashi like his brothers?” Koushi asks, lifting him up and placing him on his lap.

“Tadashi loves them very much too!” He animatedly states while pointing to his siblings. He grabs some of his colorful books off the floor before facing Koushi. “They make smileys appear from my frowny faces. Like when there’s colors in the sky after rain!- I forgot what they were called, though.” He grins sheepishly, pointing to a book cover. Koushi’s heart melted even more, along with his anxieties. 

* * *

Koushi had secretly confiscated all the treats – or what was left of them – a while ago, letting the children burn out all the sugar and high energy by playing. He makes them clean up after themselves, finding the kids to be very obedient and patient when he tells them to. Not long after, they are all sitting on the carpeted floor, browsing through Koushi’s bag - where he sort- of expertly hid all the candies with his school things - and curiously flip through his notebooks.

“Suga-san, you said you were a  _tirer_ , right?” Shouyo mindlessly inquires from his position on the floor, laying on his tummy while looking through two of his notes at the same time.

“It’s _writer_ , Sho-chan.” Tadashi giggles, correcting his younger brother.

Koushi smiles. “Well, I’m not professional or anything-” He waves them off, scratching his nape absent-mindedly.

“What’s _prof- profeshhhon- professional_ , Suga-san?” The red-head blinks up at him, strange word rolling off his tongue oddly, making his pronunciation sound weird.

“Um, professional is like when you’re really good at something, so you make it your job? It’s something like that.” He answers, taking in the nods of the boys as they return their attention back to his notebooks. He didn’t know what they found so fascinating about them, they probably can’t understand the boring lecture notes he wrote down.

“You love writing then, Suga-san? Do you write stories too? We love stories, especially with magic and witches and princes!” The eldest beams excitedly from his space between Koushi’s legs. At the sound of his outburst, the other two clambers on his lap and adds to their brother’s idea.

“Dinosaurs too!”

“Papa has storybooks about dead people, Suga-san. It’s weird but Papa likes talking about it to us sometimes so he doesn’t feel like it’s strange.” Suddenly stating the fact to Koushi makes him double over in laughter and the three join in not long after, giggling over their dad’s interest in history books. The eldest certainly is the mood maker of the bunch- which made Koushi smile in adoration.

“Suga-san, will you tell us a story you made? Pretty please? We’re bored with all the books here.” Tadashi pleads, Noya and Shouyo backing him up by remarking about the continuous use of fairytales for their bedtime stories. He admits it gets a bit boring hearing the same mundane tales wherever he goes- he remembers himself as a child inventing his own ones and telling it to his parents instead. _Huh_ , he ponders, _maybe that was when I knew I wanted to write._

“Hmm, maybe another time, kids. I need to prepare for it so I’ll make sure you’ll all like it.” He chimed, ruffling their hair and smiling at their eagerness.

“You’ll come back then, right Suga-san?” The sudden question startles him and he blinks at Shouyo, who looks at him hopefully. Daichi’s voice recalls in his head, ‘ _All the sitters I hired didn’t really like them, it’s hard to find someone to rely on_ ’. He couldn’t believe someone can dislike these boys, they were precious and incredibly nice for their age- sure they were quite rowdy, but they were just kids!

“Of course. As long as you’ll let me take care of you, I’ll come as many times your Papa needs me to.” He sincerely replies, feeling elated at the fact they like him enough to want him back. They marvel at his answer, the three of them hugging Koushi at the same time, effectively tumbling to the floor from their weight.

Their little moment on the floor of their play room was cut short by the front door opening and their dad’s voice calling out to them. They immediately stand up and rush to him while Koushi fixes his things and cleans up the remaining mess. The sight that greets him after walking up to the family is terribly cute with the kids hanging onto his arms while they tell him their adventures of the day. He tries not to grin too broadly while they recount how Koushi made them have a fun day and lessen the careless run-ins of their youngest sibling. He notes to himself that watching Pokemon is not a good idea and he will definitely not try it next time he babysits- _if_ he’s still hired.

“Papa! Suga-san promised he’d come back soon. You’ll let him, won’t you?” The kids requested eagerly yet softly, awaiting their father’s answer with their breaths held in. Koushi looks down at the ground and nervously fidgeting on his feet, he really hopes he passed his first day.

“Well then, Yuu, Tadashi, and Shouyo. Suga-san will be in your care as much as you are in his. Don’t burden him too much, alright?” Daichi states to his three kids, eyeing Koushi as well. He erupts in a flashing smile as the boys cheer, glancing at Daichi who’s also grinning though a bit subdued.

He offers for him to stay and eat with them for dinner and Koushi refuses, reasons that his roommate’s expecting him to go back soon (which wasn’t a lie, he’d only seen several missed calls and texts from Kuroo just after he fixes his things). The whole family courteously shows him out the door, waving at his retreating back until he turns around a block. The kids hugged him before that though, their tiny arms wrapping around his shoulders with them murmuring ‘ _See you next week, Suga-san_ ’ and ‘ _Don’t forget your promise!_ ’. He also shook Daichi’s warm and firm hand, politely thanking him again which he brushes off and instead thanking _him_.

“Suga-san, I know you have many questions about my children but don’t worry, you’ll be able to know soon. I just need to know if they’re comfortable enough to tell you yet.” Daichi hesitatingly comments.

Koushi nods and gives him a small smile. “You don’t have to rush into telling me anything yet, Daichi-san. I’m just glad you’re still letting me babysit them. They’re great kids.” He offers a final wave to them before disappearing around the block and merging in the crowd.

He views the selfie he took with the boys after the playroom fiasco, tapping the options on his screen to make it his phone’s wallpaper while waiting for the pedestrian’s light to turn green. Koushi unabashedly looks delighted at their quirky smiles and feels a certain feeling grow in his chest. _Damn, he was getting attached_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this again because I love Haikyuu!! so I did my best. Thank you to everyone who offered feedback!
> 
> (The biggest thank you to Ravi aka chromosynthesia, who is the biggest sweetheart and beta-d this chapter. I'm the laziest proofreader so they basically saved my life.) 
> 
> [Got a request? Visit my tumblr! : the-trenchant-chronicles.tumblr.com]
> 
> \- Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for like two months lmao. I love Haikyuu!! and just imagining them as KIDS is like too good to pass up. Also, I utilized papa and mama crow because I love them to death.
> 
> If you want ur fave to be part (idk) comment and I'll try to fit everyone in a big bow. Or maybe suggest some connection that I can tie to them???
> 
> • Next chapter will introduce Noya, Tadashi, and Shoyou!
> 
> Will update in about two weeks, probs? Haha depends if im not dead by the second season.
> 
> -Charlie
> 
> [Got a request? Visit my tumblr! : the-trenchant-chronicles.tumblr.com]


End file.
